1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a finder unit, an image capturing apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Such cameras have been already known, which have an optical finder provided with, in the vicinity of the image forming surface, a transmission-type display apparatus adopting a polymer-dispersed liquid crystal that can switch between transmission and dispersion of light, and overlaying an AF area onto a subject optical image by bringing, to the dispersion state, the display segment corresponding to the AF area.